


The Bed We Made

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: His glamour is down like it always is when it’s just the two of them in their space and Alec gets lost for a minute as he watches the last rays of the evening play over Magnus’s face. It only takes a minute, though, for him to realize that something is wrong. While Magnus seems as comfortable as ever straddling Alec, there’s a line of tension running through him that Alec can’t help but notice.He lays his hands on Magnus’s hips, pulling him just a touch closer and Magnus smiles, faintly.“What’s wrong, baby?”





	The Bed We Made

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Malec work through a misunderstanding.

“Darling, what do you think-- Royal or Navy?”

Alec looks up from his book and sees two near identical shades of blue. Magnus is holding the swatches of fabric with an expectant look on his face and Alec inwardly winces. He bites his lip, eyes moving between the two but he doesn’t want to say anything-- he doesn’t want to say anything _wrong_.

“They both look good, babe. It’s up to you,” he defers.

He looks back down at his book, missing the way that Magnus’s face falls. His eyes don’t track the lines of text, though. Instead, he’s busy thinking about why Magnus had asked him such a question.

They were getting _married_ in three months. Magnus had said yes to his stumbling proposal last month and now the two of them were going to exchange vows as the leaves turned and the air grew chilly.

Alec was more excited than words could say. There were times, when he stopped and thought _this is my life now_ , and it felt like this feeling rising in him was too much for a physical body to contain. Sometimes he looked over at Magnus and his heart swelled fit to burst.

His life was so different now than it’d been five years ago. More difficult than he could’ve ever imagined but infinitely more rewarding. He woke up beside Magnus every morning and went to bed knowing he was safe and loved and cared for by his best friend.

Magnus had started asking him leading questions about his preferences over the past few weeks. Magnus wanted his opinion on colors and menus and flavors of cake. There were decisions to be made about flowers and locations and guest lists. It was enough to make Alec dizzy and he didn’t know how Magnus was handling it all and his high warlock responsibilities without a hitch in his step.

While Alec appreciated that Magnus took the time to check in with him about the wedding, he didn’t understand it. In shadowhunter culture, the man asked and if the woman accepted then she and her other women friends and family members planned the thing. The man was expected to show up and draw the wedded union rune as neatly as possible.

While Alec scoffed at the heteronormative roles his society dreamt up on a regular basis, he couldn’t quite shake this one, no matter that he was marrying a man. While he’d been in perpetual and suffocating turmoil during his brief engagement to Lydia, she’d handled all the details like a veteran general. Alec’s opinions had been neither needed nor asked for and he hadn’t seen any issue with that.

Especially since when he’d thought of that wedding, it was like a vise was choking the soul out of him.

This time around, Alec was happy. He was happier than he ever thought possible. But, he still hesitated and ultimately declined to tell Magnus anything. He wasn’t as sophisticated as Magnus. It wasn’t sad; it was just the way things were. This was Magnus’s first-- and if Alec had anything to say about it, _only_ \-- wedding and he wanted him to have the day of his dreams. He didn’t need to feel pressured to accommodate Alec’s preferences or requests when he was just full of joy to show up and claim the love of his life for the rest of his days.

Hell, they could marry in a field of chickens during a thunderstorm and Alec would be content, so long as by the end of things they both had their wedding bands glinting in the golden autumn light.

Alec startles out of his reverie, imagining a dozen different wedding scenarios, as the book is snatched out of his hand and tossed carelessly to the floor. Alec is just about to exclaim that it was one of Magnus’s books from the eighteenth century when the man in question slides into his lap, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders and playing with the hair at his nape.

His glamour is down like it always is when it’s just the two of them in their space and Alec gets lost for a minute as he watches the last rays of the evening play over Magnus’s face.

It only takes a minute, though, for him to realize that something is wrong. While Magnus seems as comfortable as ever straddling Alec, there’s a line of tension running through him that Alec can’t help but notice.

He lays his hands on Magnus’s hips, pulling him just a touch closer and Magnus smiles, faintly.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Arching a brow, Magnus sniffs. “If I didn’t know better, I’d wonder if you wanted to marry me at all, Alexander. You’re the most opinionated man I’ve ever met and you don’t care about anything to do with this wedding--”

“I proposed,” Alec splutters, brain going a million miles an hour as he takes in Magnus’s words. What the fuck is he talking about? Alec is confused as he sees the flash of hurt and disappointment in Magnus's eyes.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Yes, you proposed. You asked me to marry you in the most adorable you way possible and then it’s like you stopped caring! I ask what colors you prefer for the scheme and you shrug. I prompt you to decide on a wedding cake flavor and you just eat every sample and talk about how they’re all delicious. I show you a dozen different fonts for the invitations and your eyes look a million miles away. I know that this isn’t really your thing but I thought you’d at least have one or two requests for our wedding.”

“You.”

Blinking, Magnus echoes, “You?”

Alec shrugs, can’t help the soft smile that comes over his face as he watches Magnus work himself up into a state. He wishes he’d known that this was bothering Magnus but now that he does, they can work it out.

“I want _you_. That’s all I need. I need you to show up and look beautiful as always and say, ‘I do.’ That’s it. Everything else can make it look pretty and romantic but at the end of the day, all I need for my wedding to be perfect is for you to be standing next to me. Honestly, I probably won’t even notice anything else, not when I’ll have you to look at all evening.”

Magnus melts against Alec, leaning forward and gently connecting their lips. It’s a chaste kiss, if lingering, and Alec hums a little at the taste of Magnus’s chapstick. Magnus pulls back after a minute and the loft is quiet, hushed.

Smiling, Magnus reaches out and sweeps his thumb over Alec’s cheek. Such a simple gesture still makes Alec’s heart skip a beat and his eyes close as he nuzzles into Magnus’s palm.

“You say the sweetest things, my love.” He looks confused as he asks, “You really don’t have anything you want at your wedding? Just one or two thing that you think would make the day just a little bit better?”

Uncomfortable, Alec jerks his shoulder. “It’s your wedding.”

Magnus shakes his head, the hand not cupping Alec’s cheek reaching down and intertwining their hands. “It’s our wedding, Alexander, and I want this to be the best day of your life like I know it will be mine.” He cuts Alec off before he can say anything. “Yes, I know me just showing up in a garbage bag would be fine but I want this day to be more than fine. I want it to be a representation of _us_. Our favorite colors and foods and friends and interests.”

Alec is quiet for a moment and Magnus lets him think. Often, Alec wonders how Magnus seems to know him so well, knows just what he needs and when he needs it and just how much.

“I’m a shadowhunter,” he starts, biting his lip. “I never meant for a single second to make you doubt that I wasn’t the happiest man alive to be able to marry you. It’s just that-- I’m a shadowhunter." Alec repeats helplessly. "I proposed. That’s all I’m supposed to do until the wedding day. I didn’t mean to put all the planning pressure on you; I just assume you wanted it.”

Shaking his head gently, Magnus settles against Alec more firmly. “You know what they say about making assumptions, darling,” he teases. “I’ll admit that I’m surprised at that attitude, though now that I think about it, I don’t know why. Really, I should’ve figured that you wouldn’t be interested in the details.”

There are words at the tip of his tongue and Alec bites them back, unsure. Magnus looks at him, puzzled, before tentatively offering, “Why don’t we agree right now that whenever I ask your opinion on something about the wedding, you tell me the truth?”

Alec can’t help but blurt out, “But what if you don’t like it?”

Surprised, Magnus raises his brows. “What do you mean?”

Alec clears his throat. “What if I say something you don’t like or we have opposite opinions?”

Smiling, Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and leans forward until their foreheads press softly together. In the space between them, Magnus murmurs, “Then we can talk things out like the mature adults we are or--” his voice drops, making Alec shiver, “I can think of how to convince you to my way of thinking.”

Alec’s helpless to do anything but close that remaining inch. He kisses Magnus with startling intensity, all the more devastating for its gentleness.

They kiss for long, lazy minutes. Alec will never, ever get used to kissing Magnus. No matter the context, the simple pleasure of feeling Magnus’s lips against his grounds him, pleases him, in the most visceral way.

They break apart, breathing hard and it takes Alec several seconds to remember what they were talking about.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you,” he says, voice husky. “This is your wedding and I want it to be everything you want.”

Magnus’s eyes are liquid pools of adoration as he strokes his thumb across Alec’s bottom lip. “What I want is for us to plan our wedding together. It doesn’t need to be stressful or time consuming. We have a few months and luckily, I’m a warlock.” He waves his hands, letting blue sparks fall from it and Alec laughs, a sound of pure joy tinged with amusement.

The two of them are leaning towards each other and Magnus’s eyes are heavy, dazed with desire. Without thinking, Alec breathes, “Royal.”

Magnus blinks in surprise, before pulling back. Alec’s hands travel under the hem of his shirt, resting on the warm skin of his back as he grins.

“Royal blue,” Alec repeats, firmly. “It’ll bring out your eyes more.”

Magnus smiles, positively grins as he processes Alec’s suggestion. He chuckles, shaking his head. “I knew you had opinions.”

“You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, babe.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Magnus says absently, eyes glued to Alec's mouth. “And I can’t wait.”


End file.
